Alex Owens
History Alex Owens was born into a military family living on Earth in the year 2143. Due to new deployment, her father brought her and her family to the Earth Federation Northern Base on Planet Venglar in 2145 AD. When the war began to turn more in favor of the rebels near the end of the year 2151, her father defected in order to keep his family safe from harm, as the Venglar colony was almost completely controlled by the rebel forces by that time. When the war ended in 2152, the family was able to breathe a sigh of relief, as the dishonorable move that they made went by unnoticed by the new dominant regime, the Epsilon Empire ( defection was a serious offense under the Earth Federation Military code, and still is in Epsilon ). However, in 2160 AD, Epsilon requested for Alex Owens, as she was a candidate chosen for the CyberOps Program; and when looking into her past they learned of her family's defection. She gave herself up on the condition that no harm comes to her family, and the Epsilon Officials agreed. She was taken to the Cathedral, her new home, and was implanted with powers and had her memory erased. She trained for 5 years until she was assigned to Red Force 4 in 2165 AD. Current Times Alex is currently the squad leader for Red Force 4, and has led her squad on over 60 missions in combat against super-powered beings. Due to the nature and perplexity of super-human combat, her and the rest of Red Force have been wounded in combat more times than any of the other CyberOps units combined. Her superiors still think highly of her however, as all of her missions to date have been successful, and she continues to excel at her job even though it is the most difficult one in the whole Epsilon Military. Personality Alex is a very uptight and formal person, in style and attitude. She adheres to and enforces every rule in the Epsilon Code of Arms (Epsilon Military laws), and looks down upon those who don't. She always makes her best effort to impress her superiors, almost to the point of obsession. She goes way out of her way and beyond to make an outstanding impression for the emperor, who she thinks about a bit too much. Her teammates, Kelly and Dryconias, don't exactly like her as she comes off as annoying to them, as she constantly nags them so they don't slack off. Despite this, whether her teammates like her or not, she is an excellent officer and is very loyal to the Epsilon cause. Powers & Abilities Sonic Waveform Amplification Alex's Cybernetic enhances have allowed her genetics to transform her into a master of sound. Through the use of her ability Alex's body directs and amplifies the ambient sound vibrations around her skin. Her abilities uses can take the form of massive conal shockwaves, short range sonic punches, and explosions of sound in all directions. By amplifying and directed tremedous bursts of vibrations she can at top capacity fire bursts that can easily toppel a 4 story building in moments. Her sound attacks are easily more than enough to destroy the eardrums of a normal human, and can even shatter bones in extreme cases. She is capable of firing bursts of sound in all directions from her body though she finds it easier to focus her more powerful attacks from the front. Alex's body has an extremeley strong structural resonance and, though it doesn't make her body any more durable in the typical fashion, makes her nearly immune to taking any sort of harm from sound and extreme vibrations. With considrable focus Alex can fire thousands of extremely small and concentrated bursts of vibration around her body that can easily protect her from all forms of bullets and and small arm projectiles. Using her "Resonating Shield" she has even survived a fall from terminal velocity though she suffered minor injuries to her internal organs. Though Alex's shield is powerful, it is not incredibly easy to maintain and as such she does not maintain it throughout all combat and strategically judges the moments when she requires the protection. Because of this Alex typically protects herself by simply throwing a shockwave in the direction of the danger.